He's My Dream
by blackhound14
Summary: They say that dreams are the manifestations of your desires. For years he had been dreaming about the Angel like boy. Now that he had finally met him in reality, will be able to keep up his career as a famous singer and his love life in balance? Frau X Teito. Rating might change to 'M'.
1. Prologue

~He's My Dream~

* * *

Prologue

A Fucking 'T'!

* * *

They say that dreams are the manifestations of your desires. But can one truly desire something that they themselves have not seen but dreamed instead? Do they even know that it _may_ be an illusion or it may even be a sign of a future long ahead?

Though it does not matter to _him_ whether the boy he has been seeing in his dreams every night since his eighteenth birthday is an illusion or not. He had fallen for the Angel-like-boy at first glance. Since then, he couldn't remove that Angel from his mind; like a plague he followed him everywhere.

Every time the two met, they would talk with each other. Both knew way more about each other than they knew about themselves.

But there was one thing that kept on troubling the man; he knew so much about his Angel, but….. The name.

Whenever he asked the Angel his name, he would vanish into a mild light and feathers.

* * *

_The man stood in a garden. The garden was unique compared to the real world; the sky here was bright white instead of blue and the only colour seen would be the greenish hue of the grass and the different shades of the flowers._

_This place had become his most cherished place since that night those four years ago. He'd come here every single night just for him, that Angel._

_He strolled for a while in the direction that had long since been imbibed in his mind._

_There he saw his Angel waiting, just like always. He wore a white button up shirt and a black skinny pants that hugged his bottom perfectly._

_The man smiled and sat beside the boy on the grass. "Hey my Angel." Since he couldn't know his name he had settled with 'Angel' instead. Though he still longed to hear his name._

"_You are late Frau!" The angel remarked._

"_not even a proper greeting after I spent hours searching for you, hmm?"_

"_Liar. You are currently on a tour to promote your newest album, right? We all know you would not get time for that now, perverted singer."_

_Frau smiled. "No matter what, I still look for you in between those crowds cheering for me. And no matter how much as an Angel you might look like, you will always continue to remain a brat. but, _the _brat that I love."_

"_huh?! Where did that come from!" the angel asked. It was as though his face would burst due to the redness of his face._

_Frau pulled that Angel on his lap and embraced him tightly with no sign of letting him go. "I love you, my Angel-Like-Brat. So tell me your name already!"_

"_Frau…"_

"_Please! And please don't disappear this time!"_

"_Name?"_

_Frau nodded. He knew that outcome of this, but a man can hope._

"_T…." but before he could complete, the Angel had vanished into feathers._

'T' that was all he knew. A _Fucking 'T'_

* * *

Hey, this is my first 07-Ghosts Fanfiction! So it would really help if I got a review! :D


	2. Chapter I

**CHAPTER – I**

** Needle in a Haystack.**

* * *

_There was once a time, my friend Castor used to say_ "It's_ impossible to find a needle in a haystack. So stop with your childish and mindless searching. If that boy was really meant to be with you, then you will find him eventually. Stop wasting your time!"_

_Those words were harsh to my ears. Castor didn't mean to offend me and I knew it. It was easy for him since he already had a lover. That angered me._

_I wanted to prove to him at everything is possible! So I had taken up a challenge._

* * *

_It was a bright and sunny morning. I had called Labrador and Castor; out to my house's courtyard saying that I had a special 'gift' for them._

'_Alright! Everything is ready.' I said to myself, looking at the so called surprise which is waiting for my dear friends. I looked at the watch on my wrist, irritated. 'Geez! Why are those lovebirds always late 'only' during the most important times?'_

_The bell finally rang after a few minutes of waiting._

_I ran towards the main door, opened it and dragged both of my buddies out to the courtyard. I didn't even bothered greeting them as it was too time consuming._

_Both of them had their eyes glued on the surprise while I stood still, waiting for their reaction. The look on Castor's face was priceless! Labrador, however…. seemed utterly happy. 'Good for me that Labrador himself is against his lover as he had hit him on his head, albeit lightly on that day.'_

"_Frau! What is that?!" Castor exclaimed._

"_It's a haystack" I stated as a matter of fact. "What Four-eyes, has your eye sight gotten weaker due to all that stitching you do with that thin needle of yours?" I smirked._

"_My eyes are perfectly fine. But what is that haystack doing HERE?!"_

"_Earlier you said that it is impossible to find a needle in a haystack. So I'm gonna prove to you that nothing is impossible" I said, completely determined._

"_Huh? You could never do that."_

"_Yes I can!"_

"_NO! You cannot!" By this time Castor had taken hold over the collar of my shirt and was shaking me, probably thinking that he might insert some sense in me._

"_Castor, Frau. Stop please" said Labrador, trying to pull me and his lover apart or else we'll end up killing each other._

"_Labrador! Plant a flower of sense in this moron's brain which has been lying in the gutter since aeons! How could he possibly find a damn needle in a haystack?"_

"_Castor. It's Frau's choice. He strongly believes in this and we are supposed to help him in this as his friends." Labrador countered._

_Castor however, still stubbornly refused to my 'childish' idea and went inside to cool his head off. 'That damn Four-eyes.'_

"_Don't worry Frau. I'll be here for you and wait till you found that needle" Labrador said with a kind smile._

_Now more tenacious not to lose, I took an oath that I won't have a bath till the time I found the fucking needle!_

_I took the needle and threw it inside the haystack. And without a second thought, lunged in after it._

_I searched tirelessly for hours and hours, but to no avail. Finally after five hours of my 'assault' on the poor haystack, I was panting and sweating hard._

_I looked up at the sun and wondered. 'Am I really acting childish? Will I never be able to meet my real Angel? Will I give up now?' all kinds of thoughts were running through my mind._

"_Don't give up Frau!" Labrador said, pulling me out of my trance. "I believe in you and I know that you will find it. So don't give up now"_

_I smiled. 'Labrador and his cheesy lines. Though they always end up aiding me in the times of need.'_

_Finding a needle is an easy job. Finding a needle from a fucking haystack is a completely story though. So, please don't try this at home as I had unintentionally injured my ass during that activity._

_It took me a while, but I did find that needle in the end and it took me five days to do so. I was overjoyed and the first thing I did was to run to Castor and prove him wrong._

_He was not currently present at his home so my best guess was to check out the library. I ran two miles to the district's main library with Labrador right behind me. Not bothering about the weird looks the other passer-by's gave me as I was still in my black shorts and blue shirt which is have been wearing since the past five days._

_When we finally reached the library, we saw Castor who was just exiting the said building._

_We went towards him and I grinned. That grin always seemed to annoy the hell of that man for some reason._

"_Labrador…. What did that moron did now that he's grinning like a cat?" Castor asked and my smirk disappeared. 'I don't _always_ cause trouble!'_

"_He was finally able to find that needle!" replied Labrador and I show him that cursed object._

"_You actually did it…." Castor said, trying to hide his smile by putting his palm over his face._

"_You believe me now, don't you Four-eyes?!" I asked although already knowing the answer._

"_Yes, you always were the type to complete what you started. Frau…. I don't want to say this, but I'm proud of you as a friend. So now, PLEASE GO A HAVE A PROPER BATH!"_

* * *

Frau smiled at the sweet memory. That was all four years ago and it was still the time the trio hoped to become a famous band together. It was all in the past now, as they had steadily risen from being amateurs to professionals they currently are. They had people going crazy and women screaming their names as though a holy chant. This would be the dream of every person, right?

Sipping and savouring the flavour of the tea, Frau let another smile escape his lips. No matter what he did, that particular incident was the one he held the most close to his heart. It had changed Castor, and now his friend was willing to help him at any step.

"What makes you smile, Frau? Thinking about your dear Angel again?" Asked the spectacled man, as he caught the smile which had escaped through the blonde's lips.

"Something related to him. I was just remembering about the time I had proven you wrong by finding the needle form that haystack."

"Ah! A beautiful memory. I'm surprised that you actually remember it, given the fact that you are quiet forgetful about everything except your dream boy, of course. To think that you found the needle by accidently sitting on top of it. So much like you, Frau." He said with a chuckle.

"Don't make it sound like it's all my fault!"

It was true though. That day just as Frau sat on the ground surrounded by the mess he had created, the blonde suddenly jolted up with a painful scream. Turned out that he had sat on top of the need which had somehow penetrated into the ground. Luckily the injury wasn't too severe.

Their little conversation was unfortunately disrupted by a way too familiar voice and way more…. "Did someone call out to the B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L~?" _ANNOYING!_

"No! No one called out for you and especially not for someone who's as overly dramatic as you, Lance!" Frau remarked.

"Oi Frau. You are just jealous that you are not as beautiful as me. Hohohoho!"

Frau Face palmed himself while Castor continued to drink his tea. It was as clear as crystal that those two blondes don't get along too well and despite Castor being the mature one, he himself has a strong dislike towards Lance.

The taller blonde still won't understand, what was the reason to include that 'overly dramatic asshole' in their group. Sure he is 'the' well known drummer in the whole city or state or…. the country, but that does not change the fact that he thinks too highly of himself and that was what pissed Frau off.

Lance on the other side just…. Didn't like Frau. If that can be a reason. Maybe he's just unhappy that Frau gets the maximum attention from the crowd, while he himself is at the back being shielded from the view by the drums.

It didn't matter to Frau what position he was in as long as he was able to scan the entire crowd to look for a certain brat.

A few minutes later, Labrador entered the room soon followed by their manager.

Their manager was a very tall and muscular man with black raven hair and dark blue eyes. With a glance, even a kid can spot the similarity between this man and Frau. Along with have the same height, both shared the similar type of personality.

"Alright you shitty brats! Stop your old lady gossiping and get ready. You need to get on stage in thirty. And Frau, get your ass ready and put on your assigned clothes already!"

"Geez, old man. Just relax, don't want to get your blood pressure high at this age, do ya?"

"I wouldn't need to go through all these if you just took care of yourself a bit better, kid. I'm just worried 'bout you" he frowned deeply.

"Huh….. No need to get so touchy, Guido. It's the last concert of the tour and our home, so enjoy a bit" Frau said as he walked away to get dressed.

Frau didn't want to stress out Guido, sure he liked to irritate the hell out of him but he never wanted him to worry.

He's very grateful to him as Guido was the one who had taken Frau in as his adoptive son soon after his father had passed away in an accident. Frau at that time was only twelve.

It was a year later was he told that Guido is his biological uncle. Both of them had a huge argument over it. Frau however, was still happy to know that at least he still had a single person he shares the same blood with. Guido took care of him, first as a father, then as a mentor and now finally as their manager.

Yeah, he can never thank him enough for how much he has done for him.

Frau took his assigned clothes and put them on carefully not wanting to spoil it with the makeup, since he still remembered Castor's wrath after the first time it had happened.

Castor, along with being the lead guitarist of the band, was also their exclusive dress designer. As he always seemed to keep on doing that needle work of his, Guido had asked him to design the clothes for the entire group and of course he had agreed.

Labrador on the other hand had turned out to be a complete mother hen. Along with being the bassist, he is also the main 'cook' of the band and always seemed to crack his skull by worrying about trivial things.

Then comes Lance… the only way to describe the man would be 'The Overly Dramatic Gossip Queen', besides that he seems to have a good understanding of 'beautiful' stuff be it paintings, sculptures, music or anything. He is the band's drummer.

Lastly, Frau. The band's vocalist. He always has this flirty and naught boy attitude, which fortunately is the thing girls simply love to swoon over. Most people used to think that the boy's easy going nature would not get him ahead, but that was far from truth.

Frau, Castor, Labrador and Lance; together they are 'The Ghosts'.

'_**It's show time!'**_

* * *

The stage lights glowed with the radiance of the sun, shining upon the four figures which gracefully stood on the stage.

The music had started to slow down, indicating the end of the song.

Just as the music came to a close, loud cheers and yelling could be heard throughout the arena, shouting out the word 'encore!' over and over again. The crowd screamed, not caring that their vocal chords may burst at any moment.

Looking at the growing enthusiasm of their followers, the band decided to present one last song.

"It makes me so very glad to have such a wonderful audience here tonight" the vocalist said addressing the entire crowd. "So, we have all decided to present all you beautiful people an encore" he added with the wink, making every girl squeal with delight.

"Yeah. This song is quiet special to him as it resembles his attitude a lot since his childhood" Castor spoke, earning more screams from the crowd.

Frau grinned. "Get ready for the finale, 'When I Grow Up'!"

The cheers quietened down as the loud music began, followed by the lyrics.

**Boys call you sexy (what's up, sexy?)  
And you don't care what they say (quit it!).  
See everytime you turn around  
They're screaming your name...**

**Now I've got a confession (ha, ha, ha, ha),**  
**When I was young, I wanted attention (ha, ha, ha, ha).**  
**And I promised myself that I'd do anything (ha, ha, ha, ha),**  
**Anything at all for them to notice me (ha, ha, ha, ha).**

Even though the crowd was huge, his eyes still continued to scan each and every face he could manage. The lights were so bright that it may end up making them blind.

Again, it was like finding a needle in a haystack.

**But I ain't complaining,  
We all wanna be famous.  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say.  
You don't know what it's like to be nameless,  
Want them to know what your name is.  
'Cause see, when I was younger, I would say**

**When I grow up, I wanna be famous,**  
**I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies.**  
**When I grow up, I wanna see the world,**  
**Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies.**  
**When I grow up, be on TV,**  
**People know me, be on magazines.**  
**When I grow up, fresh and clean,**  
**Number one boy when I step out on the scene.**

**Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it,**  
**You just might get it, you just might get it.**  
**Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it,**  
**You just might get it, you just might get it (get it).**

No matter what, he still believed that whatever the lyrics said are true. He always did love to gain attention and it would always be followed by trouble.

**They used to tell me I was silly (la, la, la, la),  
Until I popped up on the TV (la, la, la, la).  
I always wanted to be a superstar (la, la, la, la).  
Who knew singing songs would get me this far? (la, la, la, la)**

Just as he began singing the chorus, he caught a glimpse of those beautiful emerald eyes and chocolate brown hair, amidst that crowd.

The only thing he could think was '_Is it him?' _He narrowed his eyes in an attempt to look more clearly. _'It's him, my brat!'_

He knew that his brat was a complete angel…, but good God!

He was more beautiful in reality than compared to the one in his dreams.

He stared at his Angel as he continued singing.

**I see them staring at me.  
Oh, I'm a trendsetter,  
Yes, this is true, 'cause what I do  
No one can do it better.  
You can talk about me.  
'Cause I'm a hot topic,  
I see you watching me, watching me,  
And I know you want it!**

Between those few lines, the brunette seemed to have noticed the vocalist's intense gaze at him; both of them stood with their eyes looked into each other's.

**When I grow up, I wanna be famous,**  
**I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies.**  
**When I grow up, I wanna see the world,**  
**Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies.**  
**When I grow up, be on TV,**  
**People know me, be on magazines.**  
**When I grow up, fresh and clean,**  
**Number one boy when I step out on the scene.**

**Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it**  
**You just might get it, you just might get it**  
**Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it**  
**You just might get it, you just might get it**

Just as he completed the last part, he blinked his eyes trying to shelter them from the bright beam of the light. But as soon as he opened them back, his Angel was gone. Just like the one in his dreams, he had vanished into thin air.

Even as they completed the song and exited the stage, Frau didn't let his sorrow come over his face.

However, the blonde became happy as soon as he realised that his Angel is _real. _He is not just a character his mind has created, but a complete reality.

Now that he had seen him, he was more determined than ever to find his brat.

'_Back to finding a needle in a haystack!'_

* * *

**AN/ Thank you for reviews and I'm glad you all liked it :)**

**Special thanks to JanaTearce for providing me many lovely songs :D**

**Reply to guest review:**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm glad I didn't make many errors as English is not my first language!**


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter: 2**

* * *

**Dreams are all that one has**

* * *

**Think not, you can direct the course of love,**

**For love, if it finds you worth,**

**Directs your course.**

* * *

It was midnight. The moon was hanging like a bright decoration on the dark indigo coloured walls, namely the sky. The stars twinkled like small burning flames, illuminating the tiny parts of the dim and sombre winter sky.

It was silent. The only sound that could be head would be the soft sound of something being poured.

The entire vehicle was silent as almost every member of the team was long lost in their dreams. It was nearly 4 in the morning and the band had much been deprived of their sleep during the past few months. The second they exited the place of the concert; that is after their not-so scheduled autograph session, did their bodies literally gave out as relief filled their minds.

The place was completely packed even as the security tried to create the way for them to pass through the wild crowd. It was like a scorcher on a late winter night.

It didn't make it any better knowing that the airport was situated completely on the opposite side of the concert venue. It was a headache for the team.

Then comes getting rid of those damn paparazzi. They and their flashy flash lights turn a headache into a fucking migraine.

Now after all that, every person deserves a vacation. Frau, however was completely against a _small _and _happy _vacation. Like 14 days' vacation is known as a _small_ vacation. Then again, on the 13th day, they would be hosting a small concert for the citizens as well as the royal family.

Frau lay on top of a small bed, looking at the beautiful scene of the winter sky from the large side window.

He was tired and his eyes were urging him to get a shut eye already. However, being the stubborn man he was, he stayed awake with a wide and stupid grin on his face.

He was thinking about those beautiful emerald eyes. They shone with such great intensity which seemed to drown the blonde deeper into those vibrant green pools.

He wanted to feel the silky hair beneath his fingers. He longed to play with those chocolate brown locks and kiss those soft pink lips.

The blonde's thoughts were unfortunately interrupted as he felt something cold being poured on top of his head. "Fuck!" he screamed as he jolted up from the sofa. "Why the hell did you pour all that cold beer on me, old man?!"

"Would you just stop all that shouting brat, other kids are still sleeping" Guido said as he handled a wet towel and another can of beer to Frau. "I was calling out for you for the past two minutes and you were busy dreaming about that 'Angelic brat' of yours with your eyes open."

"And you thought that it was a great idea to pour a complete ice cold beer on top of me just to pull me out of my trance?" Frau said as he wiped himself clean and sent a glare towards the older man. He accepted the cold beverage from Guido who gave him a thumbs up as a reply.

Both sat next to each other and drank the drink. "I had to. If you want to sleep, then do it properly." Guido said.

"Just let me think about my _dream boy_. Why are you here anyways? I thought that you would be meeting us directly at the airport"

"What? A man can't decide to spend some time with his family?" Guido replied as he folded his arms, careful of not dropping the beer.

"Guido, I know that not only me but the entire band is like a family to you. But are you sure you don't want to return to your _real_ home? Normally, kids grow wanting to leave their homes and when they are old, they want to return. Your case however, is completely different" Frau said as his sincere eyes met with those shocked ones of his mentor… no, _father._

Guido stared at him and received a questioning glance. "Nothing. Just that I never knew that you could ever think so deeply in my entire life"

Frau scoffed at the obvious statement.

"Don't worry kid. Even if I were to return, there would be nothing but dust and junk. I don't know when we'll be returning, but the truth is that I always had that _homey_ types feeling whenever I'm with you all. It's been a while since we last returned, but who could refuse a good vacation?"

Frau still stared at him with disbelief, but gave up after a while as he knew, what a hard nut the old man was.

Sure, Guido thought of them as his family, but he would never tell them the real reason for not returning. He just wanted to be there for the brat and take care of him. But most of all, he wanted to be there and be a part of the kid's happiness when he finally finds his fated one. So he would not leave his side unless someone capable comes and is good enough to keep Frau out of trouble.

Guido's stubborn pride, however won't let his concern show.

"You should get some sleep. There's still a while left before we reach the airport" Guido stated.

"Don't wanna."

The raven haired man sighed. "If you actually see him in your dreams, it would be a lot wiser to just go to sleep."

On hearing the advice, the blonde perked up and realised that falling asleep would be the most logical thing to do. "You are amazing!" he said with a growing smile.

Guido grinned cheekily at the compliment. "I know that, brat"

"You are a saint for lovers" Frau said as he moved closer to Guido and took his hands in his own, his eyes were gleaming like stars.

The older man tensed looking at the odd behaviour. "Yeah. Now get off me or I'll take back my advice! Go back to day dreaming! Go back to your damn day dreaming now, you shitty punk!"

"Love you Guido. You are my best pal" blonde said as he jumped on the older man and gave him a very _manly_ bear hug with Guido trying his best to get out of his clutches.

"Jeez, you brat. Let go of me!" he finally lost his temper and gave a hard hit to Frau's head. By now, the older man had a vein popping on his forehead.

After another few minutes of bickering, the younger of the duo had finally gone off to his dreams.

Guido smiled lightly at the sleeping figure and ran his palm over his nephew's blonde hair.

He was so proud of the young brat. He and his entire team had come so far in such a little time. But no matter what, the kid will always remain a troublemaker.

A perfect example would be that of today; it was not unknown that the lead singer of _Ghosts_ turned into a sweets addict whenever he was stressed, happy or in a mischievous mood.

So looking at the Blonde's stupid grin while he continued to swallow slabs of chocolates instead of healthy food. The band members took that as a sign that their lead was up to pulling some pranks again. This caused the entire team to rush out of the dining table and check their entire luggage.

Castor was searching for his needle works kit and his precious mini-dolls which he had made himself, fearing that Frau had turned them into voodoo dolls using his needles again

Lance was looking frantically for his makeup set, thinking that Frau had used his lipsticks to write _more attractive lyrics. _He always wondered, why Castor had to insist for writing attractive lyrics. Sure, they had to write songs that would compel people to buy their albums, but using lipsticks would make them only _look_ attractive.

While Labrador continued to try and feed something nutritious to Frau. When he refused to do so, Labrador threatened him that he would late suffer from tooth-ache and would be taken to a dentist, but going that would be a waste of time and then Frau would have to survive with the pain throughout their journey. Surprisingly, the Blonde heard Labrador's threat and gave up those sweet chocolates.

However, when Frau suddenly announced that he had caught a glimpse of his dream boy, everyone learnt the true reason for the Blonde's cheerfulness.

Sure the Brat had tried his best to convince Guido to remain back so that he could search for his _Angel_, but the idea just didn't set well with the eldest male. He even tried to make him stay by saying 'I know you miss your home, so why don't we just stay?' or 'I love to eat that eye ball soup and I know you do too. It's only found here!'

But then again, Guido is a hard rock.

* * *

_Frau opened his eyes and was welcomed by a strange feeling of being home._

_The place was beautiful with the deep rich colour of the green grass and the bright white of the sky. There flowed a river, the water stayed still and calm. It soothed his nerves._

_No matter what, he'll never get tired of this place. It was a perfect epitome of heaven._

_Frau followed a dusty path laid before him and continued on until a gazebo with a domed head came into view._

_The gazebo was made of pure white marble. The bright colour was too much for his eyes as the only colour that could be seen would be the greenish hues of the grass. He walked towards the structure._

_There seated inside on a chair was the little Angel. No matter how small the boy appeared, he already was an adult. That was something the boy had told Frau himself._

_Frau walked forward and pulled out a chair for him to settle down. "Yo, Brat!"_

"_I'm not a brat, you pervert singer!" the boy replied and frowned._

_Frau smiled at the similar words he's been hearing for the past few years. "Then grow a bit tall. You are as small as a shrimp" he ran his hand lightly over those soft brown locks._

_The shorter boy pushed the hand away. "I will. I am still growing and in a few years it would be you who would be called a 'shrimp'"_

"_We'll see that kid"_

_Both sat quietly. The brunette was looking at the calm and still river while Frau stared at him with his bright sapphire eyes. Observing his little brat was never enough for him._

"_Let's play a game" Frau suggested with a funny smile._

"_What game? It isn't one of your perverted fantasies, isn't it?" the Angel asked with a glare._

"_Why do you think that whatever I do is somehow connected to sex is beyond me. Hmm…. Is it possible that _you_ are the one who wants something like that to happen?" Frau said as he moved closer to the brunette with a devilish grin, their faces just inches apart._

_The Angel blushed and pushed him away "Stupid, I'm not a least bit like you"_

"_Yeah, sure you aren't. Anyways, the game. The name of the game is 'Guessing Name Game'"_

"'_Guessing name game'?" He asked, furrowing his eye brows expressing his dislike for the juvenile name._

"_Yeah. I'll guess a few names and try to get your real one out!" the blonde said triumphantly, thinking how marvellous the idea was and that he may finally be able to get the boy's sacred name._

_The boy, having no other choice but to compel to the blonde's wishes, agreed._

"_Since your name starts from _'T'_, I'll list down all the possible names beginning from that letter. Get ready!"_

_The Angel nodded and turned to face Frau._

"_Tristan?" the blonde guessed._

"_Nope"_

"_Theodore, isn't it?"_

"_Am I as tall as a Greek?"_

"_Tim? Tom? Tanny? Toni? Tonio? Or… Tiny?" Frau asked as he rested his face on his palm in a thinking manner and gave a cheeky smile._

"_Idiot! What kind of names are those? I mean…. Toni? Seriously? Do I look like a dog to you? And I'm not tiny!"_

"_Yeah. I can see that." Frau rolled his eyes._

"_Are you trying to mock me?" the boy gave a death glare._

"_Let's get back to the game, shall we?" the older man said, trying to change the subject._

"_Don't try to change the topic, Frau and don't you dare act sly!"_

"_Did anyone say that you are very loud? Crap! My ear drums may have burst." Frau used his hands to cover the ears._

"_There you go, mocking me again. Just what do you have against me?"_

"_You complain a lot, kiddo" Frau said as he did the thing which was least expected._

_He places his palm at the back of the boy and pulled him closer, their noses touching. Bright sapphire stared into those wide and dark emeralds._

_Frau leaned closer and pressed his lips lightly to those sweet and pink ones of the boy who had turned him into a love-struck beast._

_The green eyes widened as he felt the blonde's lips on his own. It wasn't one of those deep and lust filled kisses. It was just a slight touch._

_Frau pulled away, but not a lot. Their noses were still touching as both stared into each other's eyes._

_Emerald stared at the love filled sapphires. The boy blushed and turned his head away, having the feeling of embarrassment finally seeping in._

_Frau sighed as the boy turned away to face the other side and then smirked when he saw the light rosy tint on his Angel's face._

_He moved closer once again and embraced the boy from behind and whispered softly in his ears "Don't act so adorably cute, I may not be able to control myself, my Angel"_

_The boy quickly pushed him away again. His blush intensified from the slight pink to dark scarlet. "Stop it you pervert! And I'm not cute!"_

"_Adorable then? Frau asked, teasing the brunette._

"_No. not that either. I am a guy and boys aren't cute _or _adorable"_

_Frau smiled '_there's an exception for you though_'. He didn't dare let loose those words. As much as Frau wanted to continue and tease the boy, he had a lot more important information to share with him. He wanted to tell him that his dreams may finally come true._

"_I saw an Angel last night" Frau said._

"_What am I to do then?" the boy asked as he frowned._

"_Nothing. But he was the most beautiful of all. I feel like he was meant for me and I am for him. It feels like fate. I want him all to myself"_

_That caught the brunette's attention. He never felt this way before but for some reason, he wanted to just beat the blonde senseless. "I told you that I don't care. I don't care whether you go out with that guy or not! It doesn't matter that you've lost interest in me, as I'm just a dream to you!"_

'That was….. Surprising' _Frau was left astonished but composed himself after a few minutes and ruffled that brunette's hair, whose eyes were now moist and ready to spill tears. Frau gave him a genuine smile and said "Is my little kitten jealous?"_

_The boy blushed again with is mouth wide open after he realised what he had truly said. "No idiot, why would I be jealous?"_

"_Right? But I just wanna say that I'll never lose interest in you. You are the only one I love. And you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen; whether in dreams or…. reality. You are the one I want all to myself. It is you who makes me feel these funny feelings, the emotions I have never felt in my life before. The most beautiful person I saw today was you. You are my fate" Frau spoke those last word with such gentleness, love and confidence which made the Angel smile._

_The smile was so hypnotizing that Frau could lose himself into those eyes. His heart skipped a beat or two as he watched his Angel's smile. It was the first time ever that the boy showed such an open expression. But for some reason, Frau couldn't help but feel nostalgic._

"_**This wasn't a dream. We will meet again"**_

_Both stayed in a single place. Frau couldn't take his eyes off. He was transfixed. "I have something special for you"_

_The boy gave him a confused look and said "Something for me? Don't tell me that it's one of your apple toffees which you give to children who come to your concerts. Hell! You even gave me one when we met for the first time."_

"_No brat. It's not an apple toffee. And I don't remember giving you one."_

"_You did"_

"_I did not"_

"_You just don't remember" the boy said as he sent a death glare._

"_You're making it up" Frau narrowed his eyes, certainly not remembering any of those occurrences._

"_Forget it. Everyone knows how forgetful you are. What did you bring for me anyways?"_

"_I want to sing you a song" Frau deadpanned._

_That caught the boy off-guard. "You want to what?"_

"_I want to sing a song which I wrote especially for you"_

_The boy was beyond surprised. Never during the period of their past four years did the Blonde sing any song for him, much less wrote one for him. It took him a few moments to get out of that daze and when he did, he found out that Frau was already tuning-up the guitar._

_Perplexed the boy asked "where did you get that from?"_

"_From…. Air?"_

"_How is that even possible?"_

"_You really are a brat. This is a _middle of a dream_ you know. And dreams are supposed to be the '_manifestations of your desires'_ or some shit like that. So I get whatever I want" _Except you. "_ I really should stop spending time with that Lance, he's turn me into a drama queen like himself with all those cheesy quotes" Frau said, reminiscing about the time he had spilled his beans about his dreams. Lance had quoted his condition by saying the same two lines._

_After a few minutes when Frau was done with his guitar's tuning, he softly ran his fingers over the thin chords and began._

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping****  
****I stay up and think of you****  
****And I wish on a star that somewhere you are****  
****Thinking of me too****Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight****  
****Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight****  
****And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be****  
****Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**

**Wonder if you ever see me****  
****And I wonder if you know I'm there****  
****If you looked in my eyes****  
****Would you see what's inside****  
****Would you even care?**

_As he sang, his eyes were transfixed on the slightly blushing face of the small Angel._

**I just wanna hold you close****  
****But so far all I have are dreams of you****  
****So I wait for the day ****  
****And the courage to say how much I love you****  
****Yes I do!****I'll be dreaming of you tonight****  
****Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight****  
****And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be****  
****Than here in my room dreaming about you and me****I can't stop dreaming of you****  
****I can't stop dreaming****  
****I can't stop dreaming of you**

_Most of the lines were the ones coming straight through his heart. Truly, all that he had were the dreams of the boy. He'd sometimes stay up a whole night just thinking about him, unless someone came and forced him to sleep. His entire world revolved around that one boy._

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping****  
****I stay up and think of you****  
****And I still can't believe****  
****That you came up to me and said I love you****  
****I love you too!****Now I'm dreaming with you tonight****  
****Till tomorrow and for all of my life****  
****And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be****  
****Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly****  
****With you tonight****  
****And there's nowhere in the world where I'd rather be****  
****Than here in my room I'll be dreaming****  
****With you tonight****  
**

_Even by the end of the song, Frau had his eyes plastered on his Angel._

"_That was nice. I never knew that you wanted to meet me so badly" the boy said._

"_Thanks. And of course I did. I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you!"_

"_Tell me Frau. What if we meet, what then?"_

"_When we meet? Well, there are a lot of things that we can do" Frau said with a mischievous smile and in turn received a punch. He laughed and continued "I'll sing to you again. I want to serenade you as you get mesmerized in my eyes, like today"_

"_You are too imaginative. That's not gonna happen, and I was not mesmerized by your eyes"_

"_Dreams come true if we try. Don't lie to yourself. You love my eyes, don't you?"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_I want a payback. I sang for you, now it's your turn"_

_Frau received a rejecting look, but he knew his way around the boy. Then he asked for a kiss instead and once again was rejected. But Frau was Frau, and can be quiet persistent and stubborn to reduce anyone to their wits end._

"_Alright, fine! I'll sing a… song" He said a little irritated and Frau beamed and waited for the boy to start. "I don't know how to use several instruments like you, so bear with me"_

Bare? _"You would definitely be great"_

_The boy whispered something softly which sounded as 'I'll try' to Frau's ears and began._

**Hoshi ni yuuki ni kioku ni…**

_He sang softly and a bit nervously. However, he felt the unease melt away by Frau's warm and encouraging smile. The boy began again._

**Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni****  
****Kimi no ashiato sagasu****  
****Doka towa no yasuragi****  
****Koko wa yume no tochu de**

**Osanai tsubasa de****Sakemichi kaketeku****  
****Michi kara hagurete****Kono me wo tojiteku**

_The voice was sweet and soothing, making the listener close his eyes in an attempt to relish the sound which was as pure as honey._

**Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni****  
****Kimi no ashiato sagasu****  
****Doka towa no yasuragi****  
****Koko wa yume no tochu de****  
****Itsaka subete modorite****  
****Sora no hate hitorikiri****  
****Anata ga matsu yasuragi****  
****Hikari no ato nokoshite**

**Osanai tsubasa de****Sakemichi kaketeku****  
****Michi kara hagurete****Kono me wo tojiteku**

**Yume ni ai ni kokoro ni****  
****Kimi no ashiato sagasu****  
****Towa no hikari nokoshite****  
****Yurugi no nai tsubasa de**

**Towa no ai wo anata ni**

_the song ended as Frau opened his eyes and said "You were great" the boy smiled at the complement. "That was Raggs Requiem, wasn't it?" he asked and the boy nodded._

"_I'm surprised you know"_

"_That old man taught me when I was a kid. He had a friend of sort staying in Raggs. He found the Requiem fascinating and drilled it into my head as well, though I'm kinda rusty now. '_Koko wa yume no tochu de'….. 'This is a middle of a dream', _how ironic"_

_There was silence for a while, until a thought dawned on the blonde's mind "You know what? Maybe it was unknowingly, but you just gave away the information regarding your nationality. And here I was making up weird excuses to Guido so that I could stay back. Who knew that he'd turn out to be my saviour instead?"_

_Frau caught the puzzled expression on the boy's face. "The family's going on a vacation to the nation of Raggs for a few days. Seeing that you are well versed with the Raggs Requiem, you have to be a citizen of that country"_

_The boy didn't try to debate against Frau's logic, as it was quiet relevant. At times like these he wonders, why couldn't he always come up with possible reasons._

_The angel smiled at Frau and in turn the blonde felt his heat hammer loudly. There was something in that smile which was painfully similar. He had seen that smile, but where?_

"_**This wasn't a dream. We will meet again"**_

_There was that childish voice again, so familiar. Just how….?_

_The next second, as though the heavens had heeded his plea. The sound of the ringing church bells left him stunned. He turns around only to be greeted by the large white entrance to an enormous building._

_Frau's eyes widened "The Barsburg Church?!"_

_Again he looks at those emerald eyes, they were still smiling. The pieces were finally put together. How he already knew something's about the boy beforehand. The first time he ever gave him an apple toffee. His beautiful smile or…_

"_**This wasn't a dream. We will meet again"**_

"_Tei-"_

* * *

It was five in the morning when Frau jolted up from his sleep, in the process hitting lance who had leaned over and was trying to 'Get his ass out of bed', as Guido states it. 'It's not good to curse, _Mr. Manager' _Lance would retaliate; this argument would go on forever.

Frau looked at his cell phone '_5:01am. Just an hour of sleep, damn!' _However, that was not the only reason for the Blonde's bad mood.

For some reason he couldn't recollect what he dreamed about last night. No incident like this one had ever occurred.

He only remembered the… song?

_Raggs Requiem, wasn't it?_

Frau continued to go through his thoughts as he dressed himself. It didn't take him more than fifteen minutes to get ready.

Everyone got out of the vehicle and walked towards the airport with their bags in hand. Even though it was still dark, half the group had worn glasses and hoodies to conceal their identity. It was just a little past five but there were still people present. They always travelled in private jets, so they didn't need to stay in long lines or gain some unwanted attention.

The entire band was munching on some light snacks or a warm drink until it was time for their departure. The only one that would not be present will be their raven haired manager.

Frau looked around. When he couldn't find him, he decided to search for him. He got out of the restaurant after paying for his cup of extra sweet coffee. Extra sweet 'because he was much stressed. No proper sleep had started to take toll on his body.

He dug his hands in the pockets of the black hoodie as he started feeling cold.

He walked for a while and a few minutes later he started feeling a little ill. His head was spinning, his hands felt sweaty. He struggled to keep his eyes open and removed one of his hands from the pockets as he felt his glasses flipping down and pushed them back.

He walked again, albeit a bit slower. He saw two boys talking among each other.

The taller one had pale blonde hair with eyes that shone like bright amber and had a nasty looking scar on his right cheek.

The other one was a little shorter and was wearing a hoodie himself. Frau couldn't catch his face completely, but the dark brown could be seen beneath the white cover, suggesting that he was a brunette.

The blonde was speaking too loudly and the voice stung Frau's ears. The duo passed by and a few seconds later he heard someone call out the name "_Guido!"_

He turned and looked around only to notice that Guido was having a hearty conversation with the same duo. The brunette said something which made Guido smile. Frau walked closer to them.

The hooded boy had his head held up high while he talked to the raven haired man. When Frau went and stood right next to Guido, he just had to take a sole glance and had realised who it was.

He gasped. Green clashing with sapphire, which were covered by his dark goggles.

Frau stood still, as though Zeus himself sent him through a shock of a lightning bolt.

"Alright, Teito. It's time for our departure. See you back at Raggs." Guido's deep voice pulled Frau out of his comatose-like-state like a saviour.

The second later Frau came back to reality; he saw the boy's already retreating back. He tried to run after him but was stopped by his mentor's hand. He tried his best to shove that hand which held on to him with a death grip.

Once again he felt a wave of nausea hit him like a boulder. His body felt heavier and he felt his legs getting weaker. He might have fallen off if Castor and Guido were not there to help him.

The spectacled man pulled Frau up and called out his name in concern. "Frau! Are you alright? What happened?!"

"Don't let him go. Please…. Not this time…" Frau said through his clenched teeth as he tried to get over the ill feeling.

Realising that Frau wasn't going to move according to his own accord, Guido dragged him himself to their assigned aircraft.

Guido knew that the boy didn't get a satisfying shut eye, but this wasn't the first time he had to stay without sleep. There was something odd with the way Frau reacted.

A few minutes later, when the jet was gliding over the dark skies, Frau was smoking a cigar right next to the '_No Smoking'_ sign, with a distant expression.

Castor was troubled by his friend's odd look and decided to approach him about the earlier matter. He called out his name and the blonde turned his tired gaze towards those light brown eyes. "You do know that you aren't supposed to be smoking here, right?"

"Like I care" Frau shrugged.

Castor was gonna ask the man about the incident but was interrupted before he even began. "I know why you are here." Frau said. "That kid, the hooded one, it's…. Him"

The red head was stunned. It was just a couple of hours ago he was given the news that Frau had seen the boy during the time of their concert. It was next to impossible to see the kid so soon. "You mean, your dream boy? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I can never forget those eyes. So… Green. For some reason whenever I think about him nowadays, I can't help but feel oddly nostalgic."

"You really are a brat" interrupted a bold voice. "Don't you even remember who that kid is?" Guido sighed when he noticed the weird look on the Blonde's face. "You met him a long time ago. It was for a short time but you both seemed to understand each other."

"I've met him?"

Guido just nodded and walked back to his seat, but turned around midway and revealed one part of the piece. "He roams freely beneath the skies under an alias, his real name however, is _Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs_" He smirked with satisfaction when he looked at the completely speechless expressions on every band members face. "As for the alias, I leave it to you Frau. If you feel yourself worthy of the boy, you'll remember him"

Castor looked at Frau and said in an accusing tone "Of all the people, you just _had to_ fall in love with the crown prince of Raggs!"

Frau decided to ignore him. _Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs, Prince of Raggs. I know him… just need to push my brain a bit…_

"_**This wasn't a dream. We will meet again"**_

The same lines rang through his head. _I already know him, but how?_ With those final thoughts, Frau had fallen back to sleep for the second time that day.

* * *

**Hope you all liked the chapter. I know that I am late this time but my exams are going on and update would be slow for the next tow weeks (I hate school :/). I ended up making the chapter way too long, didn't I! I never wrote one that long! ****Thank you for reading~**


	4. Chapter III

**CHAPTER-3**

_**No person is ever old enough to pull pranks, as age is nothing but a number.**_

* * *

_The midday sun shone bright and high. It was Sunday, a holiday for all. People were walking with their families, friends, lovers or anyone else who was close to them. Being a holiday and having enough time to waste, people got out of their boring homes to get a sweet taste of freedom from their ever growing pile of work. The streets were lively as people chattered among themselves about silly and juvenile topics._

_It were days like these when a few people are not lucky enough. The reason being two little boys, who went out _play_ on these alluring days. Well for them, _playing _would definitely not be an appropriate word_. Playing pranks _would be more suited to the stunts the little devils like to pull and storm the heads of their poor victims. _

_They would throw tiny crackers when someone would walk by, only for them to blow up on making contact with the ground and run away before being detected, they tried to sometimes steal other people's belongings, only to return them later on, when they get tired of it. Their list of mischiefs is endless, but taking joyrides being the most favoured one._

_Yes, it was one of those days. The boys would go out to the nearest club, which was also one of the most prestigious clubs in the district, and hide near the bushes and waited for their prey. _

_The boys, though the younger one only 10, had more intelligence than most of the 18 years old. They knew that the place was only for the well qualified people and chose their target location accordingly._

_They waited for a few minutes, patiently, it was then did they saw an Audi A5 Cabriolet with its sun roof open come around. That was something that caught the duo's eyes. Their mouths drooled as the sexy black ride was parked just a few meters ahead of the club._

_Moments later, their sight caught that the occupiers of the car were a few ladies and the eldest boy's lips curled up in a smirk._

_He whispered the plan into the ears of the younger brother._

"_All right, Guido. When I signal, run and do as I said, okay?" said the eldest, who was just thirteen himself._

"_Why do I have to listen to you, Erhard?" asked Guido a bit irritated._

"_Cause I'm the oldest and you're supposed to obey me. Now go, you wanna ride the baby or not?"_

_Guido nodded reluctantly but readied himself to act. _

_The women got out of the car and made their way towards the club. His brother signalled him, Guido ran and fell in front of the ladies to gain their attention._

_Erhard took this as an opportunity to hide inside the car, whose roof was carelessly left open._

_Guido cried in fake agony as the women came to him with a concerned look. They asked him what was the matter with him and he replied with tears in his eyes "I… I lost my parents when we came here, and now I can't find them. I cannot even walk because I have fallen and my leg hurts"_

_The women felt pity towards the boy without even looking at the wound, and were caught in the boy's trap, when one of them brought out the keys of the sexy black car and said "It's okay. I'll take you home, alright?" _she took the bait.

_Suddenly, before any of them could react, Guido leaped in and snatched the keys from the lady's hand. He began running toward the car and hopped in, passing the keys to eldest. Even though, neither of them was of legal age yet, the eldest somehow knew how to get by in a few complex situations. For example, driving a car._

_Trails of curses were thrown their way as they made their way away from the club and the women. The duo laughed when they saw that damsel's distressed eyes._

_It didn't take a long while for the boys to get caught by the cops, but none could have ever forgotten that incident._

_Later when the women came to take their car back, let's say the boys returned home with more than a few broken ribs than a UFC fighter._

* * *

The sunlight shone brightly as though set on flames. The clear blue yet clouded sky presented a beautiful sight to its spectators.

Castor and Labrador were deeply engrossed in their own little sweet world which consisted of conversation regarding the variations in the shapes of the clouds.

Lance was trying to look better than before, but failed spectacularly.

Guido was trying to get drunk, though he never did.

The sole air hostess was filing her nails, while blowing a bubble gum which went _POP _after reaching its maximum capacity.

It was about time for the flight to land, but our dear Frau was never a light sleeper. He would sleep through storms, tsunamis and earthquakes even, but he'll never wake up. It seemed like a family trait, passed on from generations to generations, as the same applies to the band manager. He would wake up on his own, knowing the correct time, but not when someone forces them to.

So, the blond lay on the small bed, the only one on the plane without any sort of seat belt.

The announcement regarding the landing was made. Everyone was securely tied up, except, for Frau.

Making use of his camera, Lance had it pointed towards the singer to capture footage for the blog he created. _'Some of the most embarrassing failures of Frau's life', _he named it, just to piss the other guy off.

_I would upload a really cool video after midday! Be ready to laugh at Frau's hilarious actions!_

_By yours truly,_

_Lance._

Avoiding the rules to always keep the phones on the aeroplane mode, Lance typed and posted quickly before sending the mobile on the said mode.

Securing his camera at the best angle, he waited and hoped the camera won't fall out of the settings he made to keep it in place.

The aircraft was landing. There were loud noises of wheels clashing with the black road. The brakes were applied, causing a slight discomfort in their ears. They all might have stumbled over if not for the belts.

Of course, a certain blond was a complete exception. The force of the brakes was so powerful, that it sent Frau flying a few meters away from the little bed. Lance gleamed with achievement.

They had now successfully landed. Everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Looks like Frau is still knocked off" Lance said, trying to hold back his hearty giggle.

Labrador sighed "what shall we do, Guido?"

"Just leave the brat like that. It would mean leaving the biggest cause of my headache behind as well. It's a goddamn vacation, no time for babysitting" Guido replied.

"But we can't just up and leave him. He'll create a ruckus once he wakes up and finds us gone" Castor said, pushing his glasses back.

They thought for a while. They couldn't just pick the guy up but they also cannot leave him. A few minutes later a grin crawled up on Guido's face. "I have a wonderful idea. Get a wheel chair, glasses boy!"

* * *

It was about half past ten, when four men with a guy on a wheel chair entered the airport, after exiting the flight.

Anyone who walked passed them could feel the odd aura oozing through their very being. Slow whispers could be heard through the place.

The band, completely oblivious to the girly noises of giggling, kept proceeding forward towards the exit. Not noticing the predatory vibes of the women who were being affected by their pheromones. All the members had once again disguised themselves, with a pair of goggles and hoodies.

Though, their try at deception had been proved to be fruitless, considering the fact that a pack of female hounds were staring at them, with a starving look.

A certain red head just wanted to wake up the guy who was currently sleeping on the wheel chair he was assigned to push.

Guido's idea wasn't even funny, but it was quiet amusing for the elder man. He wanted Frau to undergo some humiliation, even if he was too far gone off to even experience the feeling. _He's too old for this child like behaviour._ Castor thought.

He was grudgingly pushing the wheel chair, until a group of girls came near them.

They decided to ignore, but as Guido states _'the bitches are too persistent.' _They just wouldn't leave.

"Hey! Are you people new to the Kingdom of Raggs?" one of the women asked as she stopped in front of them.

"Yes. We are just here for a vacation though" Castor said. _And in a hurry too,_ he wanted to add.

"Is that so? And who's this?" other woman asked as she looked towards Frau. "Is he alright?"

"As good as a man can be on a wheel chair after having a horrifying fight with his wife" Guido said, wanting to play a harmless joke with his charge.

The women gasped, their mouth covered by their palm as though in shock "what happened?" they whispered.

"His wife lost interest in him and ran away with another man." He continued with another smirk.

"Didn't he try to stop her?"

"He did. He ran after them but… a car got him. The impact was to destructive that he got paralysed"

"That bad?"

"Indeed. Bad enough to traumatize him and turn him blind"

_Now that was over exaggeration, _Castor thought and sighed sadly, what was to become of his friend?

"May God bless him" the lady said.

"I'm sure he will" _If he has enough time to spare for the Brat, _Guido wanted to add.

On the other hand, Castor was growing sick with worry. If they don't hurry, they may blow out their identity and it was the last thing he wanted to go through. He could feel a headache coming on. Maybe Guido over did with the excuse. Though he couldn't complain, Guido's cover up was more than a bit bizarre. He should ask Lance if he did manage to record the entire footage.

His line of thoughts were interrupted when he felt the wheel chair move, albeit slightly. No one would notice such movement. For a second Castor thought that their sleeping beauty had woken up, but just one look below him on the wheel chair and his suspicions were proved to be correct. He saw that Frau was stirring a little in his sleep, a sign that he would wake up _real_ soon.

It wasn't a good thing, reasoning with the complete inaccuracy regarding a certain blonde's unfortunate past; if the women were to know that all the scene was nothing but a prank, he was quiet sure that the ladies would ignore the fact that they are very charming and lunge in to snap their living day lights. That too, not in a gentle way.

Castor nudged their manager's shoulders to gain his attention, who was still very much and deeply engrossed in the conversations with the ladies. When a simple gesture was not enough to get this man on heel, he whispered "Psst! Guido" in his ears.

"What?" the raven haired man asked irritated. "You shouldn't interrupt when elders are talking, they are bad manners"

"I'm sorry, but… our sleeping beast is about to rise and shine and if we don't get out of here, would wreak havoc on your prank for sure" the red head said, slightly annoyed.

_Fuck!_ Guido thought as he laid his eyes on the blonde on the wheel chair who made a movement again. They needed to get out of there A.S.A.P! He could feel his feet going cold. For some reason this all felt like déjà vu.

The day when he and his brother had stolen the Cabriolet for a joyride, was still clear as yesterday. He could never forget the incident that had been giving them nightmares for months! Maybe that was the reason he wasn't a pervert like his only nephew.

Castor told Lance and Labrador to go and hide, so both dashed away.

"Is something the matter?" one of the females asked when she saw the other two members leave.

Guido told that nothing was wrong, but was caught off-guard when one of the ladies exclaimed "Wait. Dis that guy move?! I thought you said that he was paralysed!"

"Nope. Of course not, a paralysed person just can't move. You are just daydreaming…haha" he said a little nervously. "I think that we need to go, yes? Cas- Xing-lu, we should leave, now!"

Castor nodded a little too quickly and both took fly.

They could hear the loud voices of the women "They lied!" the sound of heels clacking with the marble floor echoed as though a long round of bullets were fired their way.

_Aren't they over reacting?! It was just a small harmless joke!_ Guido thought. In this strange frenzy, the red head couldn't even notice that his pair of black glasses and hoodie had fallen off, revealing the guitarist's round and tender face.

Frau's cap had drifted down his head to his nose and finally on his lap along with his pair of goggles.

Another wave of screams and sharp screeches echoed through the hallways of the airport. "Isn't that Castor?! Then the blonde has to be either Frau or Lance!" one of them said loudly and caused a big commotion.

Unfortunately, they happened to grab a lot more attention than they had planned. By now, the intensity of the voices and footsteps had increased, indicating that they were just a prey to a pack of wild tigers, male and female both.

Suddenly, Guido and Castor both took a sharp left turn.

For some reason unknown, both males along with Frau, ended up inside one of the men's washroom's stalls and during this entire ordeal, other members seemed to have found their own hiding place.

They both were panting, as though they just escaped from a pack of sex deprived succubus. Once they caught their breadth, they stared at each other with their eyes wide. _Fuck! How did we get here?_

The eldest glanced at Frau and was infuriated. He took the blonde's face in both his palms and shook him sleepless. "Wake up you shitty brat. Wake up!" he said as the continued the torture.

If Frau was anything like an ice-cream scoop, then he would have turned into thin milkshake.

"Guido, stop wasting your energy on trying to wake a guy who would be up almost any second now" Castor said in an attempt to stop the untimely death of his dear friend. Surprisingly, the elder man seemed to have heeded the guitarist's advice.

The Blonde stirred a little and slightly opened his eyes, but closed them again to the annoyance of the duo.

The manager sighed "what are we to do then?"

"I suggest the idea of indulging in a threesome" said Castor sarcastically.

"Hahah. Very funny, Castor. But there is one more thing, _it is so not funny_"

The red head rolled his eyes at the statement. If not for his stupid pranks, they won't be hiding inside a goddamn toilet and would have been on their way to Kruez's vacation villa.

He just wished that Frau would get up soon and they'd be out of this place.

As though the Gods heard his plea, Frau chose that moment to open his sleep lidded sapphire blue eyes. Castor thanked the heavens for at least one fortunate occurrence in the past twenty four hours.

Frau yawned and stretched his limbs as he woke up. He opened his eyes but rubbed them to get the fuzzy image off. He waited for a few seconds and opened them back, only to come in front of another pair of blue orbs.

Guido's sudden appearance startled the boy to such an extent that he had almost fallen over the wheel chair. "What the hell, Guido! What are you doing?"

"Shut up. It's your fault that we've ended up here. And we have been waiting for your silly ass to wake up"

Frau gave a confused look towards his friend, clearly not understanding anything.

"Guido, as a matter of fact, you were the one who has put us in this dire situation" Castor countered, trying to defend his clueless friend.

"Castor, give me a hand here. We both were the ones who were stripped to their deaths" Guido pouted.

"Pouting doesn't suit you" both the younger ones said in union.

Frau sighed "Anyways. What are we doing... are we inside men's washroom?" he asked a bit in an unbelieving tone.

None needed to answer the blonde, as the sound of running of flush could be heard right from the adjacent toilet.

It took Frau three seconds to loose himself to the point of outrageous insanity.

"What the hell are we doing in the men's washroom?" Frau flabbergasted and the other two just shrugged. "Can anyone just tell me what's going on?" the blonde asked, Castor and Guido were pointing towards each other, definitely not wanting to tell the tale. "Alright, I'm leaving. At least Labrador would tell me!"

Frau stood up from the wheel chair to leave, but was pulled back by his uncle and friend, with latter's palm covering his mouth.

They all ended up falling on the wheel chair with Castor on top of Guido and Frau over them. "Just listen to us you moron and stop running!" Castor said, while he still had the blonde's mouth covered and requested him to hear them out.

Frau nodded, then stood up, followed by the red head. Guido remained seated, saying that he had made enough explanations for a day, even though most of them were just false knowledge.

Castor decided to begin the tale from a scratch and told him each and every thing that had happened. This resulted in Frau looking at Guido with wide and accusing eyes, while the elder male just stared at the wall behind him, smoking a cigar and definitely not giving a damn.

They decided to wait for a few minutes before heading out, hoping that the wild horde had calm down and had gone their own way.

Time passes and the trio deemed that it was good time to leave the wretched place.

Castor opened the lock, Frau standing right beside him. Guido stood up from the wheel chair but somehow tripped over the said demonic object, pushing Frau and Castor forward, resulting in all three of them to fall on top of each other on the floor after opening the door.

"Fuck, Guido! Look and walk old man" Frau cursed.

"I'm not the one to be blamed. The place was tiny and I'm huge!" the manager replied.

"Ha! So you admit that you are fat"

Before Guido could give further comments, he was stopped. "Shut up both of you and get up, I'm squeezing down here!" Castor proclaimed as he struggled to slip pass the two bears.

The two apologised, only to freeze when they saw a pair of violet eyes gazing towards them.

They were cold. The man had white hair that shone like platinum under the white light. He stood as though he owned the place; such was his pride with his head held high. He wore a white button up shirt with golden lining and the Raggs's royal emblem embedded over his left chest and a peaked cap with the emblem in its centre, made him look like a prince no less.

There was only one man who suited all the criteria, _Ayanami._

The lead vocalist of another one of the most famous bands of the RM Records, _The Black Hawks._

Frau and Ayanami had a staring tournament for a while, until the latter's lips turned curled up into a smirk. He said "I advise you to take care of your libido in a more… private place, or is it that, Frau, you enjoy giving live performances outside your stage life as well? Now, if you all are done cleaning the floor's tiles, I tell you to get up"

It was then did the trio realize that they were still completely sprawled over each other. They stood up one after the other. Castor sent a glare towards the hawk.

"What are you doing here, Ayanami? Did you lose your way from the rest of your pack?" Frau said mockingly.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I did not lose my way and; no, I'm not here alone. As for what I am doing here is none of your business. Now, I have more important matters to attend to, I'm takin my lea-"he was stopped by a voice before he could complete.

The voice was smooth but deep enough to be recognised as that of a man. "The car's here, Aya-tan"

The man was tall, towering over Ayanami himself, with jet black hair covered by his dark blue beanie. His sun kissed skin only seemed to adore the pale blue gems, his eyes, which were slyly peeping from over the black glasses.

He wore a black shirt which said _'The Black Hawks Rock'_, and was displayed proudly over his broad chest.

He came close, sucking a lollipop, and in his sight came the members of _The Ghosts _and their manager. His surprise was clearly expressed on his face, but covered it up with a smile "The Ghosts? Well, hello there. Fancy meeting you here!"

"So you did bring the entire pack" Castor said.

"The entire pack? I think you guys are mistaken. This guy here and me are the lone birds here" the man said as he pointed towards his teammate.

The stunned look of the trio didn't go unnoticed by him, even as his band mate turned red, but the vocalist was still able to maintain his calm posture and sent him a glare. "Hyuuga, too much information. I thought that we had made it clear that it was to be between us only" Ayanami said, which resulted in Hyuuga wrapping an arm around the white haired male.

He whispered "Don't worry. It's still between _us_" in his ears playfully. "And I'm quite sure, that those guys from _The Ghosts_ could keep our little secret wrapped around their own brain, right?"

Ayanami responded with something along the lines of _'stupid Hyuuga, keep your hands off me'_

The trio was beyond confused. There had been rumours going around for a while. Weird rumours; that Ayanami and Hyuuga were in fact in a secret relationship. This had become one of the main topics of the paparazzi these days. If the knowledge were to leak, it would not bode well for the band or their relationship.

Back when they had realized that the information about their relationship had been slightly leaked, they decided to cover it up with an excuse that it was just an act for the promotion of their new song, _I am gay._

Since then, the scandals about them had been spreading around like wild fire.

The same couldn't be said for Castor and Labrador though. They never did like those paparazzi coming even an inch near them, and taking the two Hawks' incident as an example, they had been covering their tracks very well with no hint of suspicion.

"So the rumours are true then, Krowell." Guido said, smocking his cigar, knowing completely well how the other man disapproved the use of that name in the open. Ayanami glared in a way that expressed his dislike towards the name.

Castor seemed stunned on hearing the name, whereas Frau didn't even give a damn.

Hyuuga moved away from Ayanami and looked at them with stern eyes. He pushed his glasses up and said in a voice unwavering "what rumour, Guido?"

"The ones of you two being together of course"

"Being together? Me and Aya-tan? I'm sorry but you've gotten it all wrong… it's getting late. Time to move, Aya-tan" he said taking his leave, expecting the vocalist to follow him.

"I'll be taking my leave" Ayanami said. His violet eyes a lot colder, but there was something else, Frau noted. It was sadness.

Frau sighed. This was their world, their cosmos of fame. Where one wrong step, would lead to ruin. He wouldn't blame Hyuuga for acting the way he did; they didn't want any more problems on their plate.

They wore their disguise and exited the place to find the rest of their companions.

The trio called them to know their where about and turns out that they were already comfortably seated inside the huge car, sipping a cup of tea.

Guido, Castor and Frau entered without wasting a second. Luckily there was not a pack of succubus waiting to steal their underpants.

Making sure that everyone and everything had settled down, did the driver step on the gas and took them to Fea Kruez's vacation home situated in the high mountains, covered in snow.

It was a break from the scorching heat from the stage, welcoming the cold climate with open arms. The villa was about two hours ride away.

The road was small, considering that they were carved out of the thick and dense forests on the mountains with sharp turns. Mulberry bushes and strawberry trees were seen and were excellent to be grown in the country as it had a cold climate.

Hours later, when the car pulled into the garage of the villa, did the group heaved a sigh of relief. They didn't need to travel any longer, not for the next fourteen days at least.

The place was a lot cooler than before, looking at the fact that they had driven quite a few miles above the ground. The pleasant climate soothed Frau's skin and worked wonders to calm him fogged mind.

The villa was huge, the type where the royalty resided. It had an enormous garden with a fountain at the centre.

The entrance was beautiful; lined with wood and at the centre was the Raggs royal emblem.

They opened the door and entered the living room, their mouths opened wide with awe.

The floor was covered with white and brown Italian marble; the walls were coloured white, with the furniture carved in wood with such delicacy and fine accuracy. In the centre was a small rectangular table and beneath it was a magnificent woollen brown-black carpet.

The couches and sofas were a dark shade of brown, making a great texture and combination with the tiles and the carpet; it looked simply more stunning with the wood carvings around its edges.

And on the couch seated, was none other than the owner of The Royal Music Records, their record label, Fea Kruez Raggs.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I couldn't upload sooner! I finished my exams and I have not been feeling well since. But I am all fine now!**

**If you'll have not noticed that I wrote Ayanami a tad bit different cause I suck at writing villains! So this story is gonna be quiet light hearted. I would post the next chapter as soon as I can and I am loving writing that one out as our prince is gonna make an appearance in it! ****Till then.**

_**Much love~**_


	5. Chapter IV

**CHAPTER-4**

_**Some memories are realities, and are better than anything that can ever happen to one again.**_

* * *

It was cold. The sun was high up, but failed to provide the well needed warmth. It was silent, except for the soothing voice of the crickets in the garden. The garden was visible through the large glass window, showing the beautiful water fountain made of shiny white marble.

_The Ghosts_ were seated on the dark brown couches and sofas, quietly drinking the hot chocolate provided to them by the owner of the beautiful villa.

The man had light blonde hair that looked even more beautiful under the bright light. His deep grey eyes were sharp that had a feeling of knowing everything, but were kind. His skin, gently marked by the radiating sun even in this cool climate. He wore a three pieced suit. The vest and the coat being white, while the dark grey tie just bod well with his gems like eyes.

Sipping his warm drink, Kreuz smiled that knowing and scheming smile at Frau. The younger blonde grew nervous. _What is he planning now?_

Both men's history goes way back, before the band had even formed. Kreuz being a close friend of his caretaker back then, had frequently visited them when he was but a little kid.

Despite being the nephew of his friend, Kreuz was always there for him. Even when Frau had gotten into an accident, not even a year later he was adopted. He was the reason that the band was still alive and out there on the stage, and also the one to have assigned Lance into their team.

The eldest blonde was a busy man. He hardly had time, and meeting him here was more than a bit surprising. It was the land he owned, sure, but for him to come all the way from another country or the castle was just outrageous. Besides, they were gonna visit the royal castle soon anyways, why waste all that energy to come here?

Frau was staring at Kruez, with unhidden suspicion. The latter looked up from the cup of hot chocolate and gave a confused look "do I have something on my face, Frau?"

"Nope. Nothing at all" Frau replied, his eyes still looking at _that _smile. And with that, both turned their attention back to their drinks.

* * *

It was only six in the evening, and the sky was already dark. The temperature had decreased considerably again. There was no moon to welcome their arrival, as the thick and heavy clouds as well as the cold blowing wind were the only forces that occupied the sky. _Seems like it would snow soon, _Frau thought as he gazed at the empty sky. _I thought that the sky looked a lot clearer the higher we go…_

It was silent, no sound of the chirping birds entered his ears. Frau stood in the balcony, with his head looking up. He was in the Kingdom of Raggs, the place where his prince was born and been brought up. The land he had walked on and the same air that he breathed.

He remembered the words Guido had told him, to remember the prince and prove his own worth.

_Prove my worth? What did he mean?_ He thought as the closed his eyes, trying to reminiscence.

He concentrated; pictures started forming in front of his eyes, foggy and cracked as though made of fragile glass. There was a lot of white, and then suddenly it all went dark. He heard the noise of something clashing and he saw…. Fire, burning, and was followed by another loud sound. Frau jolted and opened his eyes, sapphire lidded with horror. Why was he remembering that now, after all these years?

He breathed deeply to calm his nerves and loosened his grip on the grills of the balcony after he noticed that he had held them tight enough to turn his already pale knuckles ghostly white.

Once again he jumps in surprise when a palm came and rested on his shoulder, he saw that it was none other than Fea Kreuz.

"What was that noise?" Frau asked.

"Lance dropped a vase" the older man replied with concern eminent in his eyes. Frau hummed. "You look troubled, Frau" he didn't get a reply. "It's about your memories and dreams, isn't it?"

Frau gasped, not expecting that question. He turned he face toward Kreuz and tried making up stories to prove him wrong.

"You can't lie to me, Frau. Guido told me everything and also that you would try to change the direction of the topic several times. I am here to help you."

_That damned old man!_ "Kreuz, you have done enough for me, but-"

"Frau, what happened to you in the past was unfortunate. You lost a part of your memories, the most precious ones at that! You don't even remember the one that pulled you out of your despondency; but that day, that horrific day! The day you didn't only lose your memories, but had also fallen in that deep black pit all over again. All that _he _did went in vain, because it was you who didn't want to recollect. Those memories are a part of you, and real. They only happen once and you cannot repeat them _or _replace them." Kreuz said with great emphasis, and ran his fingers through his hair.

Frau stood perfectly still, too stunned by the man's surprising outbreak. It was the first time he had seen Kreuz so frustrated. He lowered his head. "So what am I to do?"

"It's for you to decide, whether you want to remember and face the truth like a man you claim you are, or live your life with the dreams of the one you can't even remember and rot in the deepest abyss, alone" and with that he walked away.

* * *

Two long hours had passed since his conversation with Fea Kreuz and now he laid in the hot water, thinking. Not a single minute went by, that didn't had him wondering, what the man had truly meant. Did he _want _to remember? He was confused. He didn't know what his memories had to offer. Were they good or were they bad? All he knew was that, at that time he was still suffering from the loss of his father, and his condition was a lot worse than miserable.

He remembered the times when his father would come home and give him a tight, yet warm hug. Then he would make them both dinner, and would chatter endlessly. He was his only support, his only family, back then.

But Frau was not the one to decide whether the memories were good or bad. He wouldn't know until he remembers them himself, and knowing that the time period was the thread that tied him to his _prince_, made the decision he would be taking a lot more relevant.

He didn't care if his past was as fierce as the lava of an erupting volcano, nor if it was a dark pit, devoid of all emotions. He just needed to remember one thing, the thing that would change his life, his future and the path he would be taking for the better turn.

He couldn't imagine his life without his dream_ angel_. He is the light to his dark past, the lyrics to his music and the soul to his own being. The blonde admits that he, his body, would be an empty, unsatisfied shell. He stands on the concerts stage, only to search for the vibrant emerald eyes, the prince, and when he finds him, he wants to claim him for himself and never let go.

The blonde got out of the warm water. His feet feeling the icy cold of the tiles crawl up his body, making him shiver slightly. He quickly dried himself off with a towel and wrapped a bathrobe around. He exited the bathroom with another towel on his head; he used the soft white cloth to dry his wet and dripping hair. The small and warm water drops fell on his shoulders, making him fell their warmth.

He changed his clothes. He wore a black coloured shirt with the sleeves reaching his wrists and over it he wore a dark blue coloured overcoat that almost reached his knees. Beneath it, he wore a black coloured jean.

After wearing his slippers, he walked down to the living room, noticing that Guido and Fea Kreuz were standing right in the middle of the living room, engaged in a serious talk. He decided to eavesdrop, but was caught due to the sound of the heels clacking with the wooden stairs.

Both men turned around, and by the look in their eyes, Frau could tell that whatever the duo was talking about was completely connected to him. Frau furrowed his brows, not liking the way he was being gazed at. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No. it's nothing, Frau." The raven haired manager said.

Frau glared, "I don't believe you, Guido. You told Kreuz everything!"

"It was for your own good, brat. He is the only one who can help you. I _had_ to tell him"

Frau's face fell; he tried to cool himself down. He knew that what the man said was true. He looked up and apologised to his foster father, and turned his eyes towards the elder blonde.

Kreuz felt a new emotion in those blue sapphire eyes. Just that one look and he knew that the boy had made his decision. "So, Frau. What is the path that you have chosen?" he asked.

To say that Frau was a little surprised would be an understatement. He was confused, how did this man knew that he has made his final choice. He shrugged the feeling off and gave a determined smile, "Kreuz, you have helped me out many times. But, I have one last favour to ask of you, please, help me remember that one year. I don't care whether they would affect me in a positive or a negative way; I just wanna remember _him_… and _his smile._"

There was pregnant silence. Frau jumped when he felt an arm over his shoulders, "Brat! I didn't know that you had it in you to take the rough road, but now I see that I was wrong!" Guido said with a hearty chuckle. "So, what do you say, Kreuz? Does this man here deserve a prize for the correct answer?"

Kreuz smiled as he nodded and said, "I was gonna take everyone tomorrow, but I guess that we can't wait. Get ready, Frau; we are gonna go to a very important place. Tell the others to get ready as well. And carry something extra to wear, we will also end up staying a night there."

Frau blinked twice, "but where are we going? It's already too late, and by the time we get to the city, it would be over half past nine!"

"You don't need to worry about that. The place I'm taking you all is always open for a _very_ long time. Now go and get ready, or is it that you wanna delay even more?"

Frau shook his head and ran back upstairs, leaving back a smiling blonde and a grinning manager to plan their own silly schemes.

* * *

It took them little less than an hour to leave the high mountains, and took them another hour to reach the beginning of the next mountain. The physiography of the Kingdom of Raggs could be defined as unique. It was a land with a lot of mountains, hills and valleys that sometimes appears out of nowhere. The forests were thick and dense, with a variety of species of animals residing within.

Frau's earlier prediction proved to be correct, as the second they drove up the mountains, did it begin to snow. It was getting a lot cooler again, and the forest was getting denser. The lack of sufficient road lights was making it difficult to drive faster, and the frequent and sharp turns was not making it any better. But despite all the obstacles, the driver seemed confident about each and every turn, whereas on the other hand, the band members were more than a bit nervous.

"How long?" Frau asked a bit frustrated.

"Just calm down, brat. We are almost there. Just another twenty minutes or so." Guido answered.

"If you think that staying calm on a freezing hill and driving in a middle of a forest is easy, then I think building a coffin and sleeping in it to your death might also be a child's play"

Guido sighed; arguing with the kid would be pointless. He was quiet sure that the boy would take a one eighty degree turn once he reaches their destination.

"Patience, Frau. Not many people have the privilege to see the place we are going to." Kreuz said as the road became a lot more even and more lights came in their view.

* * *

"_Not many people have the privilege to see the place we are going to", _sure Kreuz had said that, but he never had expected _THIS! 'Is it some kind of a joke?' _Frau thought as he stood on the dark concrete road with his mouth gape open.

Looking at his charge's silly expression, Guido couldn't resist the urge to shut the boy's wide open mouth with his hands, a little too harshly.

"What was that for?!" the blonde asked.

"If you keep your mouth opened like that, flies will go in"

"You could have been a bit more caring about it…" Frau sighed and looked at the grand structure present before his very eyes.

The place was huge. There was a huge fountain at the middle with the road circling around it, the road lead them to and fro from the _palace_. The sides of the road were covered in grass, flowers and trees. No vehicles were allowed to enter from this entrance; they had to leave the car back at the gate to the driver who would take it to the parking area.

There were three entrances; one at the front which is the main entrance, second one is at the left and the third one at the right sides of the palace. At the back was a magnificent deep valley that would make anyone smile in awe and its beauty. They had entered from the left entrance that leaded directly to the garden and was the closest entrance to them. The right entrance lead to the guest houses, servant quarters and the parking lot. The front gate was the main entrance through which vehicles were allowed to enter and the road directly leaded to the main entrance of the castle.

Frau was still dumbstruck and his body refused to move, while the other members were too busy clicking photos and selfies. _The Raggs Castle?!_ He turned his eyes towards the person, who was responsible for them to end up here, Fea Kreuz Raggs. Who was standing near the enormous fountain and looking at the palace, his _home._

"I'm surprised that you wanted to get me here. Is this the prize for my answer?" Frau asked, lifting a brow.

"No. this is not the _prize_ for you. The one that I have for you, lies inside. I would have brought you here later, but your reply made me think, that the sooner the better. Are you scared, Frau?" Kreuz asked.

"I'm not scared, but I'm not prepared either. However, if this means that it'll change my life for good, I am ready to face whatever that may come." He said as he looked straight at those grey eyes, with unwavering confidence and determination.

Kreuz smiled, the strong emotion relevant in those sapphire gems. "Follow me" he said and leaded everyone inside the castle.

The minute they entered, a young woman came running toward them, followed by other two. By their looks, they appeared to be triplets and worked as maids in the magnificent castle.

One of them had long black hair tied in a messy bun, the second had a little shorter hair which was tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon and third had shortest hair, held down by a few clips. "Good evening, Kreuz-sama" they greeted and went to gather their warm coats. "His Majesty got the news that you would be coming later today, he's awaiting your arrival in his study. And as per your request, dinner has already been prepared for your guests." Told the maid with a bun.

"Thank you, Luna. Take their belongings to the guest houses. They will be staying a night."

"Understood, Kreuz-sama."

"And one more thing" Kreuz signalled Luna to come closer and lend him her ear. He whispered something to her before she bowed and went to do as she was bid. Kreuz turned around and gave the group his cheery smile, "My brother is waiting, let's go"

They walked further behind Kreuz, who took them to the lands ruler. They reached the door, carved in wood, with the royal insignia embedded in Gold. Kreuz knocked twice, and opened the door when he heard the light voice allowing them to enter from within.

There seated on a chair was a man with dark brown hair and eyes. Those brown eyes, looking at each and every finest detail on the faces of the men that were following his brother. He had worn long white robes, longer than his knees, that covered his beautiful sun kissed skin. He was the ruler of the glorious nation and the man whose sole words motivate the people to follow his lead. The king well known for his wise and just rule. Called the supreme ruler of the land he walked upon as well as in the countries beyond. Father of the Crown Prince, Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs. He is the king of Raggs, His Majesty Weldeschtein Krom Raggs.

"It's been a while, Kreuz" the king said with a warm smile.

"Yes, your Majesty. It's been more than a few months. I've missed you" Kreuz replied with his ever present smile. This time however, there was a sensation of love and pride for his brother, the king. The ruler of his _home_.

"Please drop the formality, brother. You have returned home. And besides, your friends wouldn't mind that. I missed you too." He said as he walked over and enveloped the blonde in a brotherly hug and patted his head like you do a child.

"I am home, brother Krom"

The king chuckled, making the others who were present to gasp in surprise, except one certain black haired man. "And who are these fine young men" Krom asked, at which Guido straightened up. "Not you, Guido. The ones with you."

"Brother, they are the members of _The Ghost_. You know them, the famous band you like to listen to sometimes. This is Castor, their guitarist. Labrador, the bassist. Lance who is their drummist. And finally, Frau, the vocalist." Kreuz said to his brother.

"Frau? You mean… _him?_" Krom asked as he raised a brow in amusement. "Ah! I see."

_The Ghosts_ were astonished, Guido knew the King? But more surprising fact was that the said King, liked their songs and music, this made them blush with that flattery. But the one who was the most affected would be Frau. _What did mean by 'him',_ he thought. The king wouldn't know him now, would he? Everyone was now staring at King Krom.

"Is something wrong?" the king asked.

"No. it's just that, we never thought…" Lance tried to reason.

"Thought that I would be so simply dressed?" the king asked and the band members nodded. "Why? Did you think that I would be wearing a long red and furry cape on my back?" the group nodded. "That I would have a long white beard?" the group nodded again. "Or that I would be wearing a crown that weighted about seven pounds on my head?" and the group nodded again, the king sighed. "Am I that outdated?" he asked again as everyone shook their heads. "You don't need to be so nervous, I won't eat you. The image you boys have imprinted about a king is kind of old. I do have a crown, but I don't wear it too often."

"We are sorry, your majesty. We were just surprised that Kreuz brought us here to meet you. And hearing that you like our songs didn't make it any better." Labrador said.

"No need to apologise. We can talk a bit more as we dine. Shall we?" Krom asked his brother who silently told a yes, and all descended towards the dining room.

When they reached the table, the King was looking around, searching for someone. "Where is Tiashe?" he asked one man who was standing in the corner.

Hearing the name, Frau's heart skipped a beat. Was his Angel here? _Well of course, he is the crown prince. This place is his home._ He thought.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty! I was assigned to bring the prince directly back to the palace right after his flight touched the land, but he disappeared before I could get him" the man said.

_Disappeared?_ Frau thought. _Why would the prince just disappear?_ He felt his breadth hitch and looked over to the king, who looked anything but surprised.

"Don't worry. He would be with his friends." The king replied.

"Aren't you worried? He's your son" Guido asked.

"I am, but he has his life. I want him to enjoy it as much as he can before he takes my place. As you see, there is hardly any _fun_ time in the position I am in" Krom said with a faint smile.

"Brother, I haven't seen your beautiful wife. Where is she? Isn't she coming down for dinner?" Kreuz questioned.

"Millea was way too excited that our son would be returning soon, due to which she couldn't sleep the previous night at all, and stayed awake till about an hour before you arrived. She's already eaten and is resting in our room."

The food arrived soon. The smell of the warm meal was hypnotising. Not having eaten anything besides drinking the warm hot chocolate those hours ago, the effect could be seen as they jumped on the food like a predator. The King watched with eyes wide as his brother continued to chuckle. Taking a glance at his younger brother, Krom realized that the behaviour was quiet normal for the group and gave a hearty laugh when he saw Frau and Guido fight for the biggest piece of the beef.

Everyone turned to look at him with surprise evident on their faces. A king always had to be sophisticated. Did a king laugh in this manner? But ignoring that, everyone burst out laughing. Maybe for once, he could drop his _kingly _mask.

He called out for Karan, one of his most trusted men. "Karan, get Tiashe here. Tell him we have very important guests to entertain"

"You don't have to go to that extent. He is with his friends, let him enjoy" Castor stated, but jolted when he felt a death aura right beside him. _Frau? What the hell did I just say…!_ He thought.

Krom got the look Frau was sending to his red haired friend and let an amused smile on his face, "Don't worry. He would come, he would never deny his _father's_ wishes" _So it is true…, _the king thought as he caught the overjoyed expression on the young blonde's face. _Now I really hope that Tiashe returns before the dinner time is ended, _the king thinks as he looks at the retreating back of Karan.

* * *

It was not even ten minutes later, did Karan enter. Surprised, Krom asked the man, "You found him so soon?"

"No, your Majesty, I didn't find him. His friend was driving towards the castle himself, I caught them and brought the Prince in my own car. His friend has already left for his home." Karan said.

"It doesn't matter. Where is he now?"

"In his room. When I told him that the members of _The Ghosts_ have arrived, he panicked and ran to his room. I sorry that couldn't stop him" Karan said rather guiltily.

"It's okay. I'll go get him." The King said as he stood up and exited the room.

Frau placed the glass of wine down, which he had been drinking, as he tried to calm himself down. His heart was beating in the way Lance plays his drums. He felt cold and swore that his face was completely red. What was happening to him, he never felt this way with anyone else. Maybe he was just nervous. What would he say when he meets him? How would the prince react? All sorts of questions floated inside the blonde's mind. Hell! Was he even ready? Kreuz dragged him out here without his knowledge. If anything goes wrong, the older blonde would be the one he would blame. Hah! A plan! Frau was an _innocent _man, hopelessly in love with another _man._

Now that he had calmed his nerves, he was wondering, where were the King and the Prince? He looked around, noticing that Guido had a silly smirk plastered on his face and couldn't help control his laughter. "Why the hell are you laughing, old man?"

"I'm just happy" Guido replied as it was a fact.

"Happy? Why?"

"You'll know when you grow up. You are still a kid" and with that, Guido ended the matter.

It was a few seconds later, did the people hear voices coming from behind the door. "I don't wanna go, father. Please!"

"You are coming. I won't be hearing a 'no' from you. It doesn't suit the characteristics of a man who is next in the line to the throne" said another voice, which most probably belonged to the king. Seeing that the doors won't be opening with the way that son and father were reacting, Kreuz himself walked over and opened it for them.

There he saw that his brother was struggling was boy, who was trying to run away. But the second the boy's eyes met that of his uncle-Kreuz's; the boy sprinted towards him and hugged him tight. Kreuz returned the warm gesture and carried the boy inside while still engulfed in the hug. The boy completely oblivious to the fact that he had already entered the dining room, when came to, was shocked and pulled away from his uncle. "Uncle-Kreuz, that's not fair! I didn't want to come!"

"And why would that be?" Krom asked his son.

"I… I don't wanna say." The boy replied with a light blush.

"Anyways, Tiashe. Greet our guests properly. If you don't, it would be regarded as disrespect." Krom slightly scolded and the boy nodded.

"Good evening members of _The Ghosts._ Welcome to Raggs. I am the crown prince, Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs" the boy said after which he walked and sat on the chair right beside his father and uncle. He looked surprised when Kreuz muttered something in his ears.

"Hey kiddo. You were supposed to reach here before we did. Why are you so late?" Guido said.

"Well, my friend's home was closer to the airport, and he wouldn't let me go without making me eat his mother's homemade apple pie."

Silence. _He also knows the prince?! That Guido! Just what else is he keeping from me?_ Frau thought and he glanced over at the older man who was slightly smirking, knowing that it would slightly set his nephew off.

Frau frowned, not liking the silence. He wanted to go to the prince, hold his face in his hands, and absorb each and every finest detail about the boy. Get lost in those forest green eyes. Kiss those pink lips until they are swollen red. Run his hands over his chocolate brown hair and smell the delicious cent. Mark the beautiful skin with his love bites and make the boy scream out _his _name in ecstasy, to make sure that the boy would be his and remain _his._ Frau forced himself to come out of his trance. He looked over to the said prince, who was busy eating his food and controlled the lustful urges.

Moments later when everyone was finished eating and the table was cleared out. All got up from their seats, and as the young prince quickly tried to run away, he was stopped by his father's voice. "Tiashe, lead the guests to their rooms. I have some work to do, so I won't be able to come. Can't you do the little work for me?"

"Yes, dad" the boy said slowly. Definitely not liking the idea.

This made Frau think, _what have we done to make the boy so vary of us?_ But pushed the thought aside, thinking that he was just not good around strangers. They walked towards the guest houses and leaded everyone to their respective rooms. Guido was given the first room, Lance the one beside it. Labrador and Castor would have had a separate room, but both politely declined the offer, wanting to spend the cold night in each other's warm embrace.

Frau was the last one to be given the room. "This is your room, Frau" the boy said with a light blush.

"Thank you, prince" Frau replied.

"Please call me Tiashe inside the castle and…." But stopped, when he remembered what Kreuz had told him.

"And what?"

"Nothing…"

There was silence. "Tell me Tiashe. Have we met before?" Frau asked in all sincerity, earning a gasp from the boy.

"Why do you say that?"

"Stop fooling around. I know that Kreuz has already told you what has happened to me, right?"

"…" no word, that was all that he need to know the truth.

"_Please_, tell me. I want to remember it all." The blonde pleaded as he took the boy's hand in his own.

"Frau… it's not that easy"

"I don't give a damn! I wanna remember that time and everything. But most of all, I wanna remember _you _and the time that we had shared" that second when he told those words, the boy blushed.

"Don't worry, Frau. You will remember and I will try my best to aid you, because of that one promise I made to you in the past." The prince said as he softly kissed the blonde's left cheek, and Frau knew that he made the right decision as those cheeks turned a beautiful and dark shade of crimson, Red. The colour of _love_.

* * *

**Yo, Guyz! I hope that you all liked the chapter! Anyways, Please let me know if you want to see any other pairing. That's all!**

**~Much love~**


	6. Chapter V

**CHAPTER-5**

**In every conceivable manner, the family is link to our past, bridge to our future.**

* * *

It was a great day. He returns back to his home, back to Raggs. All he wanted to do was run to his mother and father and give them a tight hug. Most people would think that it was funny, as they had been apart for only one week, but for the prince it was like an eternity. He loved his parents, why wouldn't he? They gave life to him, bought him the things he need and wanted. Gave him all the love, and everything more. His older uncle was no good either; he would buy him whatever the boy had placed his hands upon without a single _no_, and in the process spoiled the boy rotten.

But now, he wanted to just hide himself inside a small jar and close off the lid, so that no one could find him. He couldn't believe what he had done. He had _kissed _Frau. Well, kissing was not the matter, what troubled him was _who_ he had kissed. He had kissed _Frau! _Sure it was just a light peck on the cheek, but it didn't help the fact regarding what he had done.

This was the reason he didn't want to come here, knowing that the blonde would be there and he would not be able to sustain his emotions. He had liked the boy since he was just nine years old and Frau was twelve. The boy was suffering from the loss of his father when he had met him those ten years ago.

Frau was a quiet kid back then; any means to cheer him up were always fruitless. He appeared to be in the real world, physically, but he was mentally present somewhere else. He had told Tiashe once, that he had been thinking about the times he had spent with his father. The boy had looked so lonely and devoid of emotions, that Tiashe couldn't help but tear up. This caused the blonde to look surprised and within a few hours both became friends.

Being with the prince, made Frau forget the feeling of loss and felt that he gained something new in return. He had found a true friend. Tiashe was the reason the blonde had overcome his traumatized state, but it all turned out to be a waste when one day he got into an accident and lost those happy memories.

The prince shook his head, he didn't want to think about that now, he still thinks that he was the reason that Frau had gotten into the accident. But it was the past, the past long forgotten by the man he had considered as a friend. Does Frau even remember that they were friends, or did he forget even that? That didn't matter now. He will help him to regain whatever he has lost, after all, he had made a promise with the blonde and he intends to keep it.

His line of thoughts were interrupted as he heard someone call out to him, "Tiashe? Are you all right?" _Oh, it's Frau…_

"Yes. I'm okay. Just got caught in a swirl of thoughts." The prince said, avoiding the eye contact, finding the kiss embarrassing.

"Thank God. You seemed to have gone off to the dream land. Something bothering you?"

"No, nothing. It's already too late and we had arrived earlier today, so I suggest that we both get a shut eye. Good night" the boy said as he turned around to exit the room.

"Wait!" Tiashe felt him catch his hand, "How would you help me remember?"

"I don't know either. Uncle-Kreuz told that even a light talk can help. So we'll start with that." Frau nodded and before the prince left the room, he turned around and gave a warm hug, "Good to see you again, Frau", and stormed away, leaving a blushing blonde behind.

* * *

The second the prince ran away like a teen that was caught masturbating between bushes in a park, Frau jumped on the bed with a goofy smile. He rolled, jumped and laughed. He even went as far as to cuddle a pillow while rolling on the bed the whole time, feeling way too giddy.

He thought that the day was supposed to be his worst due to some unfortunate events that had taken place earlier. First at the airport, when he was feeling nauseous, then the bathroom incident, meeting with Ayanami, long hours of traveling, being told that Kreuz knew everything and then being dragged to the castle like it was a convenient store, _Open twenty four/seven. _The words still rang in his head, the same way they did in the advertisements.

But was that the end? Oh no! That was just the beginning of Frau's day at the almost end of the night. Meeting his dream boy was something completely unexpected, but being hugged and _kissed_ by the love of your life on the same day was totally out of the box. His emotions were oozing out of his body, he never felt this way, ever, and wanted to hold them tight and sleep in the embrace of the warmth. Guido was right; he really did take a complete one eighty degree turn after reaching here.

He groaned irritated, as someone knocked at his door. _Why the hell does everyone always interrupt me when I am lost in my thoughts?! It seems like a curse. _He went and opened, letting the visitor in.

"What the hell were you doing, brat?" guessed it? Yes it was the band's manager, Guido.

"What do you mean" Frau replied, acting completely innocent.

"That maid, Luna, said that she heard weird voices from _your_ room. Said that it sounded like a dying eel. Tell me Frau, are you dying? Or are you hiding an eel?"

Frau rolled his eyes. "No old man. I'm not dying, nor do I have an _eel_. Now leave me alone. I was thinking about something."

"Important enough to kill you and your pet eel?"

"Yes! But I'm not dying, nor do…, just who am I trying to reason with here, it's not like you are gonna listen. However, I'm dying of happiness!" Frau said, and Guido swore that he heard the tone of hallelujah by the end of the sentence as Frau stood with his arms completely outstretched.

_Where did I go wrong when I raised him?_ Guido thought as he looked at his nephew who stood like a complete idiot, _everywhere._ But then it shot him like an arrow, he met the _prince, _his _dream boy._ Of course he would be happy. But was shocked by what the blonde had said next.

"He kissed me!" Frau said as he gave a big smile.

Guido was confused, "Who is the poor soul that kissed _you_?"

"Tiashe kissed me!"

Guido's heart almost stopped. His nephew, his idiotic nephew, was kissed and by the _prince _no less! "He did what?!" Guido shook his head in disbelieve. This was not possible. Either the prince was into stupid people, or the prince himself was stupid. Why the hell would he kiss _Frau?_ "Are you sure?"

"Yes! My cheeks still feel so hot, the place where he kissed burns like magma. Guido, my emotions are overflowing!"

_I can see that! _Guido thought. "Wait, he kissed you on your cheek?" the younger one nodded and he heaved a sigh of relief. He wondered, what would happen if Kreuz was told that his dear innocent nephew kissed another man, well; the entire world would be going through the apocalypse. _If it was just a peck on the cheek, I guess that he and the world's still safe. _Guido stood up and went back to his own room. "Don't stay up all night. Don't want you having dark circles and ruining your pretty face"

* * *

If people think that our crown prince was any better than the blonde, then it's completely wrong. The boy had run like a cheetah, getting stunned looks from the maids or some occasional dogs, belonging to the workers. His heart was beating and he believed that even his father would be able to hear it in his study. Not wanting to go to his own room, he ended up coming to his parent's room. Being told that his father would be busy, he would just sleep next to his mother like he used to in the older days, seeking comfort.

He opened the door to the king and queen's room and was surprised, to see not only his mother sleeping, but father as well, drinking tea in the middle of a night. Now realizing that sending him off saying that he had some work to do was only an excuse, Tiashe felt a little angry. He closed the door and leaned on it with his arms folded over his chest and an adorable pout. "You lied to me dad"

Krom smiled, "Yes I did"

"But why?"

"Tiashe, you are my son. I know what you want and what you need, without you telling me. I know it's been a long time since you last saw Frau, and you had been too nervous the entire time and couldn't talk to him. So I just gave you a little push, that's it" the king said as he walked towards his son and petted his hair. "So what did you talk about?" Krom asked as he caught the light rosy tint on the boy's cheeks.

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing much. It was too late, so we decided to chat tomorrow." The prince said a bit awkwardly.

"Tiashe, what are you hiding?" the father asked a bit suspiciously.

"Nothing!" he said as he walked over to the large book shelves, but tripped on the way.

His father came and helped him up, "Nothing you say? Well, your actions speak otherwise. Now, Tiashe, tell me."

"I… _kissed _Frau" the boy said slowly, and was forced to repeat it when his father couldn't hear. "I KISSED FRAU!" and a second later, the boy jumped, realising what he had just said and to whom. He looked at his father, who just stared at him with wide eyes. _I wanna hide!_ "I am sorry, dad. But I… was the one who did it, it… it's not Frau's fault." He said stuttering a little in nervousness.

King Krom stood stunned, shocked? Not too much. He had suspected something like this was gonna happen anytime during _The Ghost's_ stay here, but he never thought that it would happen so soon. He chuckled, causing the younger brunette to look dumbfounded.

"Father? You… aren't angry?" the son asked.

"Angry? No. I'm just sad, I think that you are growing up too fast." The king said as he embraced the boy, a little too tightly.

"Dad, I can't breathe" the boy said, pulling away. He was gonna say something, but was interrupted by a sleepy voice that belonged to a woman.

"Tiashe? Krom, It's Tiashe! My son is back home" The Queen said as she got up from the bed and ran to her son, engulfing him in a bear hug.

"Mom, don't call me that!" the boy pleaded.

"And why is that?"

"Cause, that's my _prince_ name. Now I just want to be _Teito._ Not a prince."

"But you are a prince" his mother told.

"I don't wanna be with you both! Just a normal family…"

"That we are. But let's end that matter now, okay?" the boy nodded. "Millea, did you know what happened today?" The king asked his wife. She shook her head as a no. "_The Ghosts _have come to meet us today, and it seems like our little boy had kissed the band's vocalist" the King grinned.

"Father!" the boy tried to stop him, but couldn't. The king was more of a kid sometimes.

The surprise was clearly seen in the woman's eyes, "Wait, you mean the-_The Ghosts?_ And by the vocalist you mean _Frau_? Really?! Oh, my little boy, my baby is growing up so fast." She said as she kissed his forehead and then both of his cheeks.

"Yes. But… but, aren't you surprised? I mean, sure he's my childhood friend and all, but he's also a man. These feelings are unnatural." The boy said dejectedly.

"We aren't surprised. You used to follow him everywhere he went, those ten years ago; we thought that it was nothing more than a child's mere curiosity. But, after _that_ incident, you could never forget him. You went as far as to keep in touch with Guido to know more about him, and after his debut, you bought each and every single album of his. So it was not much of a surprise to us." The King said with a smile. "And your feelings are not unnatural. If you are scared that Frau would be disgusted with you, then he is not suited to deserve your love."

"But he does not love me in that way" the boy said, lowering his head.

"What do you mean? If he doesn't, make him fall in love with you." Millea said with confidence, her hands resting on her hips, "You are _my _son. Who would _not_ fall in love with you? You are cutest thing on this planet. But before everything, you need to remind him everything that had happened."

Tiashe smiled. "I would do that. Thanks mom. Thanks dad." He was so glad to have such wonderful and understanding parents. "And one more thing, can I sleep here for the night?" he jumped on the bed when they nodded. He lay in the centre with his mother on his right and father on his left, cuddling him. As he closed his eyes, he still couldn't erase away the feeling that he would never be able to gain a certain blonde's love. Even if he did, he was scared that no one would accept their relationship.

"Don't worry, Tiashe. Everything would turn out for the good. And, if we were against homosexuals, do you even think that Krowell would be locked up in his room with that man named Hyuuga." His father suddenly said

"You mean uncle too?! He's back?"

"Yes. He came back today, and surprised us by saying that he is in fact in a homosexual relationship with one of his band mates." His mother said as she noticed the disbelieving expression on her son's face. "Don't worry; you're not the only one. You can ask him whatever you want about that matter"

Tiashe groaned at the opinion. But he couldn't shrug off the fact that his own uncle was riding the same boat as him. As much as it displeased him to talk about this matter with the silvery haired man, there was no one else to talk to about this matter. He yawned, finally feeling tired from all that had occurred the day and went off to his dreams.

* * *

Frau couldn't sleep. _Just what is wrong with me?_ It's been like this since the last night. He was way too excited for the sun to just rise, so that he could meet Tiashe again. He wanted to sleep, he didn't want to end up unconscious at the breakfast tomorrow and label himself as an idiot in front of the king and queen.

Frau sighed, his throat was parched. _I need a glass of water._ He stood up from the bed and searched to room to find it, but when found nothing, he had only one choice. Guido.

He went to his room and knocked. Surprised to see Guido all well and awake. "You didn't sleep, I told you to, didn't I?" he asked.

"You're the one to talk. You haven't slept a wink too. I just came to see if you had some water" Frau said and walked towards the table where the bottle had been placed.

"I was just clearing up some mess created today at the airport" that caught Frau's attention.

"What happened?" he asked, raising a brow curiously.

"Someone was able to snatch couple of our photos, and the details were released that we have come to this country for a vacation. There have been calls from some of the television shows for the band to appear as guests."

"What did you say?"

"I refused of course. It's a vacation. I aren't gonna work even on a holiday" Guido said and Frau gave an 'O' sound, lazily. "You should sleep. Don't want you fainting on your ass and making me feel concerned."

"Can't sleep" he said as he went over to Guido and hugged him close with his head on his chest. "I miss dad." He said softly.

"I know. I do too. If you are scared, don't be. I am there, alright? Come on now. Time for bed." Guido told as he patted Frau's back, but realised that the boy had already fallen asleep and smiled. He picked him up and carried him to his bed and laid him down. Kissed his forehead, like a son always longed a father to do, and went back to his work.

* * *

_Once again, Frau opened his eyes and was greeted by the mesmerizing beauty of the place he called heaven. Beneath him was the lush green grass, spreading farther then an eye could see. There were some small flowers, adding colour to the empty place. Once again, he walked down the dusty path laid before him, until he saw the boy, his prince waiting, settled down on the vast field. He went toward him with a wide smile. "Hey, my prince" he greeted._

"_Frau? You came?" the boy asked puzzled._

"_Why wouldn't I?"_

"_It's already too late, so I thought that you might be busy"_

"_Well, I had been busy" Frau said as he sat on the grass alongside the boy._

"_Really? What have you been up to?"_

"_Nothing my Angel, my Tiashe" Frau said._

_The boy was astonished, "You met _me!?_" he said in a rhetorical way and the blonde nodded. "When and how?"_

"_Well, Kreuz dragged us all the way to your home, to the castle, and the things just followed. And you know what? You even kissed me!" _

_The boy just stood there, pale. "I kissed you?"_

"_Yup. On the cheek" he said way too happily._

'As I thought. But, I never expected Frau to be happy with just a kiss on the cheek_.' "Are you satisfied? You know, with just you cheek?"_

"_No" Frau deadpanned. "But, love is something that is based on complete mutual understanding. I never even expected him to even hug me, much less a kiss. But today I learnt that we are much closer than I previously thought. I would just have to wait and try my best to get my prince's heart and make him mine only. But till then, a kiss on a cheek would have to suffice." He said with a loving smile._

_The boy nodded, "But what are you gonna do to make him fall for you?" he teased with a smirk._

"_Fuck! I haven't thought about that! What should I do?!" Frau said frantically. "You would know, right? Please tell"_

"_I do know, but tell me Frau, why should I do that?"_

"_Cause I am charming and you can't resist my handsome face?" He said slyly and moved closer until his face was only a few inches away from the boy's, but was pushed away and laughed._

"_Not at all!"_

"_Please, Tiashe!"_

"…_." He sighed, but gave up. "Get him an apple toffee the first thing in the morning, and do it every day."_

"_Apple toffees? Why?"_

"_Did you forget? I am like a personification of your memories. Of the ones that you once held the most dear back then. I know everything about _me_, of the ten years past. But something tells me that apple toffees would help you with that boy and your memories as well."_

"_Yeah. Like I ever understood what you ever meant. But anyways, Apple toffees? Okay! Thanks my Angel. But, there is one more thing that I cannot understand though."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_If you already know everything about my memories, why don't you help me remember yourself?"_

"_Are you a kid? I wanted you to remember them on your own of course!"_

"_But wouldn't this been easy?" Frau asked with a pout._

"_Nothing is easy in your life, Frau" the boy said and Frau gave up. "And don't forget the toffees"_

"_Okay. Apple toffees, you got it!"_

* * *

**Two chapters in a single week! Yay! Reviews would help the upload faster~**

**~Much love~**


End file.
